Rea Katagiri
(former) }} Rea Katagiri is a dedicated secretary of Reito Mizuhara. Appearance Rea is a young woman of average height with large eyes and long black hair, with two long bangs, reaching her waist. She wears a short jacket over a dress, long knee highs, and heels.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 20 Personality Relationships Reito Mizuhara Mira Suou History Reito Arc 2 Rea witnessed Reito Mizuhara being pushed down by a female researcher. Later in the cafeteria, Rea confronted Reito when two girls wanted his autograph and told them he assaulted women, causing the two to walk away. Rea expressed her disgust towards Reito, and told him being spoiled as a man would not last for long before she walked away. Rea later appeared in a room with Maria Kuroda as they were introduced as Reito's new dedicated secretaries. After the secretary of health and the director-general left, Rea blamed Reito for Mira Suou's removal because of his resistance to mating. Shortly after in the hall way, Rea approached Mira and said they had not seen each other in a long time and she commented Mira lost weight. Mira then requested for Rea to treat Reito well, but Rea said he had no need for her concern because he was a despicable man who only thinks of women as tools. However, Mira defended Reito before she walked away. Rea tried to warn Mira about having her guard down around men, but Mira interrupted her and complimented her looks, shocking Rea. The next day on a train, the Reito Group was headed towards a hot spring in Keimon City. After arriving at an inn, Rea became frustrated because Sui wanted to play ping pong. Akane thought it was too bad Mahiru could not join them, but Rea said traveling with outsiders was not allowed. Akane said her job was to create an environment where Reito could relax, but Rea said her job was to help him with his everyday needs and to help with his virus research. Suddenly, Rea was hit with towels in the face, angering her. Later, Rea told Reito to use the private bath for security reasons. She later appeared in the bath with the others of the Reito Group. When Akane asked if she wanted Reito to wash her back, Rea refused.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 1 Rea then watched as Reito washed Akane.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 22 Part 2 Later, Rea, along with Reito and Maria, visited a patient, Taniguchi, at Keimon City Central Hospital. Rea attempted to gather more information about her deceased, who was the first to be infected by the MK Virus. However, the old lady was unwilling to speak about him. Taniguchi moments later told them to leave after Reito asked what they could do to get her to help them. While walking in the halls, Maria said there were many theories of the origin of the MK Virus, but the origin was still unknown. Rea said Taniguchi was unwilling to speak of her husband because her distrust of UW because of the previous government. The next day, the Reito Group (except Mira) visited Taniguchi. Taniguchi, again, refused to reveal information about her husband. She told Reito to give up making vaccines and mate, but Rea informed Taniguchi he had not mated since he woke from cold sleep. Moments later, Taniguchi told Reito she would tell him about her husband if he got a better reading on every examination than her.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 23 Later that night, Rea was brought with Akane by Sui to a room where Reito was seen kissing a girl, and Rea found it disgusting. As she and Akane walked away, Rea thought Reito was a beast. In the morning at the central hospital, Taniguchi told Reito to go to a bakery at the intersection 200 meters from the hospital to get the sweet white bean bun, so Rea went along with Reito.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Part 1 After Reito bought the sweet white bean bun and the two returned to the hospital, Taniguchi said she did not want the bun anymore. Rea was surprised when Taniguchi asked Reito if he did not plan to mate, but Reito said he would if it was for the same of mankind. Moments later, Taniguchi said to return tomorrow and said there were times she wanted to talk about that man.World's End Harem Manga Chapter 24 Trivia *Rea is a Greek and Danish name, meaning "flowing". Rea is also a form of Ria, a short form of Maria. References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Dedicated Secretaries Category:United Women Category:Reito Group